familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia
The Callaway family of Georgia, established by brothers Job Callaway (c1741-1804), John Callaway (1746-1821), Joseph Callaway (1754-1821) and Joshua Callaway (1757-1816), is one of the best known family names in the state of Georgia. These men, sons of Edward Callaway (1711-1769); grandsons of John Callaway (1746-1821); and great-grandsons of American immigrant Peter Callaway (c1640-c1719), migrated with their families from Onslow County, North Carolina and settled the western lands of Wilkes County about 1783. Joined later by nephews, Isaac Callaway, Jr. (1776-1822) and David Callaway (1779-1844) sons of brother Isaac Callaway (c1750-c1819), the Callaway family spread through the surrounding counties, across the state and eventually westward as new land opened to settlement. From these early times, Callaway’s and their allied families have been leaders in the civic, religious and political affairs of their communities, states and nation - a commitment that now stands at two-hundred and twenty-seven years as of 2010. The Callaway Family Cemetery is located on the Enoch Callaway Homestead near the town of Rayle in Wilkes County, Georgia. Known through the years as both the John Callaway Cemetery and the Rev. Enoch Callaway Family Cemetery, the family burying ground is located on land first settled by the Callaway’s in 1783 and still occupied by their descendants today. While most of the individuals buried in the cemetery are descendants of Rev. Enoch Callaway (1792-1859), youngest son of John Callaway (1746-1821) and Bethany Arnold (1749-1844), some cousins from the Job Callaway (c1741-1804) family line are found among the gravestones. Descendants of Job, Joseph, Joshua, Isaac Jr. and David Callaway, as well, are found in the early history of Wilkes County, many still living in Wilkes County today and several connected to John and Bethany Arnold Callaway through allied families. Directions: From Georgia Highway 78 take Callaway Road(County Road 82) 1.5 miles (northeast) to Adolphus Callaway Road, turn right and travel 1.3 miles (southeast), passing the Enoch Callaway homestead (457 Adolphus Callaway Rd.) at .6 mile (pavement ends after .7 mile). Continue another .6 mile on the dirt road and turn left at the old wooden gin mill (also on the left). Travel .3 mile through the field to the cemetery. BURIALS *Callaway Family Cemetery at 'Find_A Grave' Family members are also buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Callaway Plantation, Wilkes County, Georgia. Tombstone Transcription 1'''. THOMAS POSS, SR. / Co. H. / 37 GA. INF / C.S.A. '''2. CALLAWAY / BRANTLY MERCER III / JULY 27, 1897 / JAN. 3, 1992 3'''. CALLAWAY / MAUDE GRANADE / MAY 5, 1900 / DEC. 16, 1990 '''4. JOHN CALLAWAY 5'''. BETHANY ARNOLD CALLAWAY IN MEMORY OF / '''JOHN CALLAWAY / AND WIFE / BETHANY ARNOLD / THEY CAME FROM HALIFAX / COUNTY, N.C., AND SETTLED / THIS PLACE IN 1783. / Rev. ENOCH CALLAWAY / WAS THEIR YOUNGEST / SON. / ERECTED 1904 (note that John & Bethany actually came from Onslow County, North Carolina) 6'''. INFANT LATIMER '''7. INFANT LATIMER 8'''. EMMA CALLAWAY / APR. 18, 1871 - AUG. 31, 1914 / WIFE OF / '''9. LUTHER LATIMER / FEB. 20, 1868 - APR. 25, 1958 10. JOEL C. LATIMER / GEORGIA / SGT. U.S. ARMY / WORLD WAR II / APRIL 13, 1905 - APRIL 18, 1972 11. ESTELLE GAUSMAN LATIMER / DEC. 28, 1899 / JULY 29, 1988 / IN LOVING MEMORY FROM HER FAMILY 12. R. A. CALLAWAY / Wife of / W. R. CALLAWAY / BORN / NOV. 14, 1821 / DIED / FEB. 9, 1848 (footstone) MOTHER 13. W. R. CALLAWAY / BORN / MAR. 2, 1820 / DIED / DEC. 17. 1895 (footstone) FATHER 14. CALLAWAY (Base of Double Monument for W. R. and R. A. Callaway) 15. IN MEMORY OF JABEZ P. SMITH / Who died / March 24, 1882 / Age 54 years 16. Little Lucie Binns / Infant Daughter of / JABEZ P. & LUCY E. / SMITH, / Born July 8, 1881 / Died July 24, 1881 17. IN MEMORY OF / LUCY E. SMITH / BORN / APR. 27, 1845 / DIED / JULY 18, 1881 18. In Memory of / CHRISTOPHER BINNS / BORN / AUG. 6, 1811 / DIED / MARCH 16, 1881 19. LYDIA BINNS / BORN / MAY 7, 1818 / DIED / APR. 7, 1892 20. Dr. JOHN C. BINNS 21. SARAH C. BINNS 22. GEORGE S. BINNS 23. LITTLE KATIE / DAUGHTER OF / J.B. and M.R. / McAvoy / JUNE 22, 1894 / FEB. 11, 1896 / Sleep on sweet babe, / and take thy rest / God called thee home / He thought it best. 24. LITTLE MATTIE / DAU OF / J.B. and M. R. / MCAVOY / JULY 20, 1891 / JUNE 22, 1892 /‘Twas but a flower / too good for earth / Transplanted into heaven.' 25. SIMEON P. / CALLAWAY / NOV. 11, 1840 / OCT. 23, 1918 26. MARTHA C. / WIFE OF / S. P. CALLAWAY / BORN / NOV. 12, 1842 /DIED / DEC. 10, 1895 / She Sleepeth. 27. MARY R. / WIFE OF / J. B. McAVOY / SEPT. 1, 1870 / MAR. 31, 1906 / Mother, thou hast from us flown / To the regions / far above; / We too thee erect this stone, / constructed by our love. 28. IN MEMORY OF / MARTHA CALLAWAY / WIFE OF / REV. ENOCH CALLAWAY / BORN APRIL 8, 1796 / DIED MARCH 10, 1879 / A MEMBER OF THE BAPTIST CHURCH / FOR MORE THAN 60 YEARS / SHE ADORNED THE PROFESSION / BY A GODLY WALK AND CONVERSATION / BLESSED ARE THE DEAD WHO DIE IN THE LORD 29. IN / Memory of / Rev. ENOCH CALLAWAY / Born Sept. 14th, 1792 / Died Sept. 12th, 1859 / He was a member of the Baptist Church about / Fifty years and a faithful and efficient minister / of the gospel about Thirty years. / Marke the perfect man and behold the upright,/ for the end of that man is peace. 30. SARAH A. L. DRAKE / DEC. 6, 1829 / JULY 25, 1909 / Weep not for her who meekly led / a life of piety and love / Whose unassuming virtue shed / a hallowed influence from above. 31. SACRED / TO THE MEMORY OF / DR. REUBEN S. CALLAWAY / Son of / REV. ENOCH & MRS. MARTHA CALLAWAY / Who died March 8th, 1853 / In the 32nd year of his age / He lived a consistent / member of the Baptist Church 20 years / "Blessed are the pure in heart / for they shall see God." 32. MRS. LIZZIE TURNER GRIFFITH / 1858 - 1937 / YOUNGEST DAUGHTER OF / MARTHA & JAMES SPRATLIN 33. FATHER & MOTHER / MARTHA / BORN / DEC. 24, 1823 / DIED / OCT. 12, 1895 / 34. J. H. SPRATLIN / BORN / OCT. 7, 1815 / DIED / AUG. 14, 1871 /Not dead, but sleepeth. 35. LOTTIE LEE / DAU. OF / H.E. & M.S. SPRATLIN, BORN OCT. 8, 1872 / DIED JAN. 28, 1888. (footstone) L.L.S. 36. GREER / SON OF / JOHN F. & IDA P. / DANIEL / BORN OCT. 25, 1881 / DIED APR. 23, 1896 / AT REST (footstone) G.D. 37. LITTLE EDGAR / SON OF / EDGAR A. & MAMIE T. / CALLAWAY / BORN / JULY 13, 1899 / DIED JUNE 20, 1900 38-39. TWIN BOYS OF B.M. AND L.B.C. 40. ELLEN CALLAWAY / DAUGHTER OF / B. M. and LUCY B. CALLAWAY / BORN APRIL 9TH. 1868 / DIED NOVEMBER 7TH. 1928 41. LUCY BROOKS / CALLAWAY / DAUGHTER OF / ROBERT HOWARD. / AND MARY GLENN. / BORN OGLETHORPE CO., GA. / NOVEMBER 1, 1837. / DIED WILKES CO., GA. / JANUARY 15, 1915 / She was a devoted Wife and Mother, faithful in all things, a constant source of love and / inspiration. "This woman was full of good works and almsdeeds which she did."(headstone) L.B. CALLAWAY (footstone) L.B.C. 42. BRANTLY MERCER / CALLAWAY / YOUNGEST SON OF / ENOCH CALLAWAY AND MARTHA REEVES / BORN IN WILKES CO., GA / NOVEMBER 24, 1838 / DIED IN WILKES CO., GA / JUNE 22, 1902. (Back of Stone) REV. BRANTLY MERCER CALLAWAY, D.D. / A MEMBER OF THE BAPTIST CHURCH FOR 51 YEARS. / AN ACTIVE MINISTER OF THE GOSPEL FOR 43 YEARS. / A TRUSTEE OF MERCER UNIVERSITY FROM 1881 TO 1902. / PRESIDENT BOARD OF TRUSTEES MERCER UNIVERSITY / FROM 1896 TO 1902. / A TRUSTEE OF MONROE FEMALE COLLEGE FROM 1898 TO 1902. / A TRUSTEE OF THE BAPTIST ORPHAN HOME FROM 1899 TO 1902. / HE WAS FAITHFUL AND JUST IN EVERY RELATION OF LIFE. /“I have fought a good fight. I have finished my course. I have kept the faith. / Hence forth there is laid up for me a crown of righteousness.” (headstone) B.M. CALLAWAY (footstone) B.M.C. 43. ANNA CALLAWAY / DAUGHTER OF / B. M. AND LUCY H. CALLAWAY / 1860 - 1926 44. BRANTLY MERCER / CALLAWAY / YOUNGEST SON OF / REV. B. M. AND LUCY H. CALLAWAY / JANUARY 30, 1879 / AUGUST 22, 1947 (Back of stone) DEACON OF THE BAPTIST CHURCH OF ATLANTA / TRUSTEE OF THE GEORGIA BAPTIST FOUNDATION / MEMBER OF THE EXECUTIVE COMMITTEE OF THE / GEORGIA BAPTIST CONVENTION / MEMBER OF THE HOME MISSION BOARD OF THE / SOUTHERN BAPTIST COVENTION 18 YEARS / HE INTELLIGENTLY SERVED HIS MASTER 45. LILA RAGAN CALLAWAY / DAUGHTER OF / EDGAR A. AND MAMIE TURNER CALLAWAY / BORN MAY 2, 1891 / DIED NOV. 14, 1953 (Footstone) L.R.C. 46. EDGAR A. CALLAWAY / SON OF / B. M. AND LUCY CALLAWAY / BORN JUNE 15, 1866 / DIED APRIL 10, 1945 (Back of Stone) MEMBER OF SARDIS CHURCH 66 YEARS / CLERK OF THE CHURCH 58 YEARS / DEACON OF SARDIS CHURCH 51 YEARS / CLERK OF THE GEORGIA BAPTIST ASSOCIATION 8 YEARS / TRUSTEE OF MERCER UNIVERSITY 5 YEARS / MEMBER OF WILKES COUNTY BOARD OF / EDUCATION 45 YEARS (Footstone) E.A.C. 47. MAMIE TURNER / CALLAWAY / WIFE OF / EDGAR A. CALLAWAY / BORN JUNE 20, 1866/ DIED MAR. 2, 1929 (Footstone) M. C. 48. MARY EUGENIA / DAUGHTER OF / HUGH AND MARY / HOLMES / 1929 - 1931 49. HUGH SPRATLIN HOLMES / OUR LOVE / 1908 - 1969 (back of stone) HOLMES 50. MARY HOLMES / SQUIRES / 1910 - 1979 51. INFANT ECHOLS (grave moved to Phillips Mill Baptist Church Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia) 52. WILLIAM TURNER / CALLAWAY / SON OF / EDGAR A. AND MAMIE TURNER / CALLAWAY / MARCH 14, 1895 / JULY 12, 1976 (Back of Stone) DEACON OF SARDIS BAPTIST / CHURCH 53 YEARS AND CLERK / 24 YEARS. CLERK OF GA. BAPTIST / ASSN. 35 YEARS. SUPT. OF WILKES / COUNTY SCHOOLS 20 YEARS. 53. LOLLIE MILLIGAN / WIFE OF / WILLIAM TURNER CALLAWAY / JULY 3, 1893 / JAN. 20, 1968 (Back of Stone) DAUGHTER OF / LAURA LATIMER AND / BEVERLY WALKER MILLIGAN / ACTIVE MEMBER OF ROCK METHODIST / CHURCH FOR 60 YEARS 54. INFANT / SON OF / MR. & MRS. / H. T. CALLAWAY / 1939 55. INFANT SON OF / MR. & MRS. W. P. McREE / OCT. 6, 1951 56. OTIS V. / SON OF / W.P. & A.M. / CALLAWAY / BORN /JULY 17, 1906 / DIED APR. 3, 1907 /A little time on earth he spent. Till God for / him His angel sent. (footstone) O.V. C. 57. INFANT / SON OF / W.P. & A.M. / CALLAWAY / BORN & DIED / MAR. 30, 1903 / Another little angle / before the heavenly / throne (footstone) I. 58. BERTHA M. / CALLAWAY / JAN. 28, 1911 / DEC. 11, 1911 (footstone) B.M.C. 59. WILLIAM C / SON OF / J. A. & BERTA / CALLAWAY / OCT. 31, 1907 / NOV. 22, 1907 / At rest. 60. JOHN MAC / CALLAWAY / SEPT. 3, 1915 / JULY 23, 1977 61. EMMIE L. / DAU. OF / J. A. & BERTA / CALLAWAY / JUNE 2, 1903 / JAN. 8, 1920 / We will meet again. 62. FATHER / J. A. CALLAWAY / MAY 25, 1879 / JULY 6, 1955 63. MOTHER / BERT McVOY / CALLAWAY / OCT. 22, 1880 / SEPT. 19, 1935 64. JOHN W. / SPRATLIN / BORN / AUG. 26, 1848 / DIED / APRIL 2, 1892 / He is not dead, but sleepeth. 65. SUSAN A. / SPRATLIN / BORN / JAN. 29, 1843 / DIED / JAN. 14, 1909 / His servant shall serve him and they shall see his face. 66. ROSALIE R. / WINGFIELD / WIFE OF / W. A. SHORT / APR. 8, 1859 / AUG. 6, 1880 (footstone) R.R.S. (back of stone) WE TRUST OUR LOSS / WILL BE HIS GAIN / AND THAT WITH CHRIST / SHE’S GONE TO REIGN 67. ANNIE BELLE / DAU. OF / W. A. & R. R. / SHORT / SEPT. 25, 1879 / AUG. 4, 1880 / Budded on / earth to bloom / in heaven. 68. LILLIE SPRATLIN 69. C. H. SPRATLIN 70. W. H. SPRATLIN 71. EMMA P. HOWARD / BORN AUG. 11, 1854 / DIED MAR. 31, 1924 72. REVEREND EDGAR ALLAN / CALLAWAY / SON OF / EDGAR A. AND MAMIE TURNER / CALLAWAY / DECEMBER 27, 1910 / NOVEMBER 28, 1981 / A FAITHFUL AND LOVING MINISTER OF JESUS CHRIST (back of stone) CALLAWAY 73. LUCY CALLAWAY CLARK / OUR MOTHER / 1890 - 1954 (back of stone) CLARK 74. WILLIAM HARRISON CLARK / OUR FATHER / 1886 - 1963 75. LOUISE CALLAWAY / JOHNSON / DEC. 28, 1923 / OCT. 15, 1993 (Back of Stone) DAUGHTER OF / WILLIAM TURNER CALLAWAY / AND / LOLLIE MILLIGAN CALLAWAY 76. MARION JOSEPHINE McWHORTER / CALLAWAY / DAUGHTER OF / JOHN CLIFTON AND AVA BARFIELD / McWHORTER / DECEMBER 13, 1921 / OCTOBER 30, 1998 / LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER / FAITHFUL SERVANT OF CHRIST (back of stone) CALLAWAY 77. ROBERT EUGENE / CALLAWAY / FEB. 10, 1921 / FEB. 27, 2000 (Back of Stone) SON OF / WILLIAM TURNER CALLAWAY / AND / LOLLIE MILLIGAN CALLAWAY 78. HENRIETTA SISK / CALLAWAY / APR. 25, 1927 / SEPT. 13, 2007 (Back of Stone) DAUGHTER OF / MEVA EDGAR SISK / AND / ELOISE SMITH SISK Unmarked - JOSEPH HALE “JOE” TALBOT Unmarked - SWEPTON C. “SWEP” POSS 1860/2 - 1875/77 These individuals are believed to be buried in the family cemetery: Unmarked - John R. Callaway 1814 - 1826 Unmarked - Sally Callaway 1816 - 1821 Unmarked - Enoch G. Callaway Feb. 1830 - 1843 Unmarked - Sanders Callaway Feb. 1834 - 1835 Unmarked - Simeon Prudence Callaway February 14, 1861 - 1865 Unmarked - Enoch Parker Callaway February 27, 1865 - February 7, 1868 Unmarked - William Brantly Callaway March 15, 1866 - November 5, 1869 Unmarked - Martha Pope "Mattie" Callaway Jan. 10, 1868 - Mar. 28, 1870 Unmarked - Infant Son of James Audley Callaway and Bert McAvoy Callaway 1901 References *''Callaways of Wilkes County, Georgia Ancestors, Descendants and Allied Families of John and Bethany Arnold Callaway'' by Samuel Taylor Geer (Baltimore: Gateway Press, 2007); *''The List of Deaths'' by John Burdette Smith (Washington, GA: Wilkes Publishing Co., Inc., 1994]; *“Callaway Cemetery Identification,” Callaway Family Association Journal, Vol. XVIII, 1993, p. 48; *''Wilkes County Cemeteries And A Few Adjoining Counties'' by F. M. and Nell H. Newsome (Washington, GA: Wilkes Publishing Co., Inc., 1970). Category:Cemeteries in Wilkes County, Georgia